


ART for linvro21's evil!Sam fic "Welcome to the Black Parade" (rating: gross :))

by kjanddean, linvro21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Character, Digital Art, Evil Sam Winchester, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21





	ART for linvro21's evil!Sam fic "Welcome to the Black Parade" (rating: gross :))

So, I made art for [](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/)**linvro21** 's amazing, dark fic:  
ETA: and I an awful person for forgeting to add that the very nice [](http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/profile)[**ashtraythief**](http://ashtraythief.livejournal.com/)helped me with my thing, as always, because she is just so nice she can't say no :) *hugs her*

 

 **Author** :[](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/profile)[ **linvro21**](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/)  
 **Title** : [Welcome To The Black Parade](http://linvro21.livejournal.com/13394.html)  
 **Pairing/Character** : Dean/Sam, Sam/OMC, John, Mary  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Genre** : AU  
 **Word Count** : ~1700  
 **Summary** : Sam goes crazy when Dean stops talking to him.  
 **Warnings for fic** : non-con, dub-con, necrophilia, wincest (no underage), major character death, barebacking, psychotic Sam, extreme violence, bottom Dean, top Sam.

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/12984/12984_original.gif)

and the slides in bigger,non-gif version, plus a bonus, soft colored one I wanted to use in the gif and then didn't :) (click on them to see the original size):  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/14380/14380_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/14284/14284_original.jpg)  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kjanddean/35815738/13976/13976_original.jpg)


End file.
